Parenthèse
by Lauriesf
Summary: Jack et Sam vont à Washington; dois-je vraiment en dire plus? Le chapitre 2, rajouté à postériori, est rated M mais n'est pas nécessaire à la résolution de l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à commenter ;)
1. Chapter 1

SG-1 – Parenthèse

Disclaimer : les personnages de SG-1 ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Avertissement : première histoire en français pour moi qui n'écris d'habitude qu'en anglais. Pas de relecture donc de mes beta readers.

Rated M pour le chapitre 2 mais l'histoire est T autrement et peut être lue sans le chapitre 2.

Un petit shipper particulièrement inspiré des musiques suivantes : Insatiable de Darren Hayes, Valentine de Martina McBride et Seduces Me de Céline Dion que j'ai écoutées en boucle en l'écrivant. A vous de deviner à quelle partie de l'histoire chaque musique se rapporte ;)

Dédicace : Pour S qui ne lit pas en anglais, xoxo. Juste pour te prouver que je peux aussi être romantique et pas seulement cynique :) J'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira;)

_L'histoire qui suit se situe où vous le souhaitez. Laissez libre court à votre imagination. Vous rentrez dans la réalité alternative !_

Ils étaient arrivés la veille au soir à Washington pour une journée marathon de rendez-vous avec les hauts pontes de l'Air Force pour Jack et de conférences scientifiques pour Sam. Pour une fois, SG-1 n'avait pas été convoqué au grand complet, ce qui satisfaisait pleinement Daniel et Teal'c qui en avaient profité l'un pour rendre visite à Catherine et Ernest et l'autre pour rejoindre, via la Porte des Étoiles, son fils et son vieil ami Brata'c. Et pour une fois également, ils avaient eu droit à des places en première classe sur un vol commercial. L'hôtel où ils étaient tous les deux logés étaient au cœur de Washington et bien qu'ils soient habitués au confort le plus sommaire lors de leurs missions, les chambres spacieuses et climatisées n'étaient pas pour leur déplaire !

Ils étaient arrivés très tard dans la soirée et ne s'étaient qu'entre-aperçus le lendemain matin mais s'étaient accordés sur un dîner pour faire le point de leur journée. L'épée de Damoclès du ministère du budget était semblait-il suspendue en permanence au-dessus du SGC et ils devaient user régulièrement de toutes leurs ressources pour ne pas voir le programme fermé par un de ces stupides politiciens qui dirigeaient les commissions parlementaires et ne voyaient trop souvent pas plus loin que le bout de leur petit nez hautain.

Le taxi de Sam arriva quelques minutes après 18 heures devant l'hôtel et en entrant dans le hall, elle vit Jack assis dans un des luxueux fauteuils de cuir près de la réception et qui de toute évidence l'attendait. Il portait encore son uniforme de colonel de l' Air Force et lorsqu'elle s'excusa d'arriver aussi tard, il lui montra son uniforme en souriant. "Pas de problème, Carter. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je viens moi-même d'arriver."

"Votre journée s'est bien passée, mon Colonel?"

"Oui, si l'on considère qu'il n'y a rien à signaler du côté du SGC." Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. "Non," rajouta-t-il en faisant la moue, "si vous m'imaginez assis une journée entière à répondre à une série de questions aussi idiotes qu'inutiles."

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Oui, en effet, elle pouvait très bien s'imaginer le colonel prêt à étriper tous ces planqués prétentieux qui ne comprenaient rien au programme!

Jack remarqua pour la énième fois depuis qu'il la connaissait à quel point s'était bon d'entendre son rire, qui ressemblait aux petites cloches d'un carillon. Sa longue journée ennuyeuse s'effaça d'un seul coup. L'instant présent était tout ce qui comptait.

« Bien. Parlons d'autre chose... J'ai faim, pas vous ? » lui dit-il en soulevant un sourcil à la manière de Teal'c. Elle se remit à rire. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour entendre son rire. A y réfléchir, c'est ce qu'il faisait déjà... Lorsqu'il racontait des blagues idiotes avant leurs départs en mission ou lorsqu'il jouait des tours à Daniel. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mais avec Carter, il ne fallait pas espérer que quoi que ce soit lui échappe. Son cerveau tournait toujours à plein régime, même quand elle dormait. Il le savait, pour l'avoir souvent regardée dormir quand ils partageaient une tente lors de leurs missions. Ça aussi, il espérait qu'elle ne le savait pas !

« Si, mon colonel. J'ai eu à peine le temps d'avaler un sandwich ce midi. »

« Même pas de pause donuts ? » s'insurgea-t-il. Les donuts et la jell-o bleue étaient la nourriture préférée de Sam, son carburant pour ses merveilleuses petites cellules grises.

Elle lui fit signe que non et prit un air désespéré. Il se mit à rire.

« Et bien, dépêchons-nous de rejoindre notre table avant que vous ne tombiez dans les pommes ! » Il lui fit signe de le suivre.

« Mon Colonel ? »

« Oui, Carter ? » Il se retourna. Elle n'avait pas bougée et semblait embarrassée.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me donner un quart d'heure pour me changer ? Je n'ai pas envie de passer le reste de la journée dans mon uniforme, surtout par une chaude soirée d'été. »

A y réfléchir, elle n'avait pas tord. L'uniforme administratif n'était pas sa tasse de thé à lui non plus. Il préférait comme elle être en treillis. Il pencha la tête de côté, comme si la question demandait mûre réflexion, juste pour l'embêter un peu, puis lui donna son assentiment en la menaçant du doigt : « Un quart d'heure, pas une minute de plus, Carter, c'est bien compris ! »

Elle le gratifia d'un grand sourire qui lui donna des frissons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Il était monté se changer lui aussi et l'attendait dans le hall quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. _Whao !_ Fut tout ce qui lui vint en tête quand elle sortit de l'ascenseur. Elle portait une robe rouge boutonnée sur le devant qui lui tombait sous le genou. La robe était faussement sage : elle était sans manches avec un joli décolleté et des fentes qui s'ouvraient sur le côté lorsqu'elle marchait et laissaient voir ses jambes quasiment jusqu'au genou. Elle lui sourit et il pria pour ne pas avoir l'air trop idiot, planté là la bouche ouverte. Carter en robe ! Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était entouré de coton : impossible de réfléchir quand elle lui souriait comme ça ! Elle se tourna vers le comptoir de la réception pour déposer son pass et il vit que la robe était aussi décolletée dans le dos et qu'elle était resserrée à la taille par deux larges rubans, ce qui moulait l'arrondi de ses seins, sa taille fine et la courbure de ses hanches. Les seuls bijoux qu'elle portait étaient des pendants d'oreille en argent et cristal qui se balançaient joliment à ses oreilles quand elle marchait et un bracelet à breloques. Elle avait mis des sandales argentées à petits talons qui la faisaient paraître encore plus féminine pour lui qui ne la voyait toujours qu'en uniforme réglementaire.

Son cerveau était encore entrain d'essayer d'analyser toutes ces informations quand elle s'adressa à lui. « Prête, mon Colonel ! » dit-elle en le saluant d'un air taquin.

« Carter, si j'avais su que vous seriez sur votre trente-et-un, j'aurais mis autre chose qu'un jean et une chemise » dit-il, embarrassé. Il fit mine de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Elle lui prit le bras et protesta : « J'adore votre chemise bleue et vous êtes très bien en jean, monsieur. » La simple pression de sa main sur son bras lui donna l'impression que la température venait soudain de monter de dix degrés.

Il respira profondément et plongea ses yeux dans les siens : « Carter, faites-moi plaisir, voulez-vous ? Pas de monsieur ou de mon Colonel ce soir, ok ? »

Elle se sentit fondre sous son regard chocolat. Tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire fut : « Oui, monsieur. »

« Ah ! » dit-il en la menaçant du doigt. « C'est Jack, Sam, compris ? » Il lui offrit son bras.

« Oui, monsieur, euh, Jack » répondit-elle en glissant son bras sous le sien. « Où va-t-on ? »

« Juste en face. Il y a un pub irlandais avec des fauteuils confortables. La bière et la nourriture sont réputées. Il y a de la musique ce soir... Ça vous convient ? »

Elle lui répondit par un sourire qui le fit fondre. Décidément, la journée se terminait bien mieux qu'elle avait commencé.

Ils parlèrent de leur journée, de tout et de rien. Ils venaient de finir le plat et attendait le dessert quand le petit orchestre installé dans un coin de la salle qui jouait de la musique d'ambiance quand ils étaient arrivés attaqua Fly Me to the Moon. Il vit soudain les yeux de Sam s'embuer de larmes et elle tourna la tête pour éviter son regard quand elle le vit l'observer .

« Sam, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Rien, c'est rien. »

« Sam, regardez-moi. » Elle se força à relever la tête. «Ça n'est pas rien. On peut en parler, non ? »

Elle prit une grande respiration et essuya ses yeux. « Ma mère adorait ce morceau. C'était celui qu'elle avait choisi pour la danse d'ouverture à son mariage avec Papa... »

Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main en se levant. « Alors, ça ne devrait jamais être un moment triste de l'écouter. Venez, on va danser. »

Elle fit non de la tête. Elle ne voulait rien d'autre que d'être dans les bras de Jack mais pas comme ça. Pas parce qu'il avait pitié d'elle.

Il se pencha vers elle. « Ce n'est pas de la pitié, Carter. Je veux juste danser avec vous. Venez. »

Elle comprit qu'il ne lui laissait pas le choix aussi mit-elle sa main dans la sienne et le suivit-elle sur la piste aménagée près de l'orchestre.

Il posa sa main gauche dans son dos, juste au-dessus du creux de ses reins, envoyant un onde de plaisir le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son autre main n'avait pas lâché celle de Sam et il la tenait maintenant contre son épaule. Elle posa sa main libre sur son bras, le faisant à son tour frissonner. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment depuis des années et ses rêves n'étaient qu'une pâle copie de ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant. Toutefois, alors que Jack l'entraînait sur la piste, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être troublée par ce qu'elle ressentait. Il y avait un monde entre rêver sa vie et réaliser ses rêves, surtout dans la situation où ils se trouvaient. Jack avait beau dire que c'était une danse, elle se doutait bien que c'était pour eux deux bien plus que cela. Tout en lui la séduisait et elle ne pouvait ignorer le regard qu'il avait posé sur elle lorsqu'elle était sortie de l'ascenseur.

Or, il y avait des règles strictes au sein de l'Air Force : pas de fraternisation, pas de relations personnelles. Ils pouvaient participer à des soirées entre collègues mais jusqu'à maintenant, la situation n'avait jamais été ambiguë : ils étaient toujours entourés de leurs coéquipiers. Se retrouver seuls dans ce pub, à deux pas de leur hôtel qui plus est, était une violation flagrante des règles les plus élémentaires. Si les choses dérapaient, ils étaient tous les deux passibles de court martiale et le General avait beau les aimer tous les deux, il ne pourrait rien faire pour eux. Ils seraient séparés, leur carrière serait terminée et l'équipe serait démantelée avec toutes les conséquences tragiques pour le programme qu'elle pouvait à peine imaginer.

« Sam ? » Jack s'était arrêté de danser et s'était un peu écarté d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle eut l'impression que son regard pouvait voir jusqu'au fond de son âme. « Vous arrêtez ça tout de suite ! » lui ordonna-t-il sur un ton faussement courroucé.

« Quoi ? » Elle n'avait rien fait !

« On arrête de réfléchir, pour une fois ! Vos cellules grises ont besoin de repos et moi, j'aimerais bien danser avec Sam, pas le major Carter, nom d'un chien ! »

« Jack, je suis désolée. Je réfléchissais juste à un projet... » essaya-t-elle de mentir.

« Sam, pas la peine de me raconter des bobards. Je sais à quoi vous pensez... Je refuse de gâcher la soirée avec ça. » Il l'entraîna vers leur table où le dessert venait d'être servi et lui tint sa chaise. Il s'assit à son tour et lui reprit la main. « Ce soir, il n'y a plus d'Air Force, de SGC ou de règlement. On n'a pas quarante vies devant nous, Sam, on n'en a qu'une et la mienne est déjà bien entamée. Je crois pouvoir dire sans me tromper qu'on a fait plus que notre devoir. Il n'y a personne qui nous connaisse dans ce bar ou à l'hôtel. Une soirée, Sam... »

Il lui lâcha la main et s'attaqua à son gâteau au chocolat, histoire de lui laisser digérer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de tout ça. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rien promis. Les chances d'avoir le droit de se voir au grand jour étaient tellement minces qu'ils n'osaient même pas s'avouer à eux-même à quel point l'autre leur manquait quand ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce. Tous les désirs refoulés de Sam étaient soudain entrain de remonter à la surface. Elle était sidérée qu'il ait osé mettre des mots sur leurs sentiments. Après des années sur le terrain, à enchaîner les missions, à dépendre de l'autre pour sa survie, ils avaient développé un mode de communication non verbal qu'eux seuls partageaient. Daniel et Teal'c en étaient conscients : Sam et Jack n'avaient pas besoin de communiquer pour se comprendre un regard suffisait. En fait, il n'avait jamais autant parlé aussi sérieusement.

Il était concentré sur son gâteau, jouant pour une fois avec sa fourchette plutôt que de le savourer, attendant que le couperet tombe, quand il l'entendit rire. Il leva la tête, surpris. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? »

Elle lui décrocha un immense sourire. « Je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler autant ! » le taquina-t-elle.

Il lui sourit à son tour. « Est-ce que c'est un oui ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, sa tête posée dans la paume de sa main, comme il le faisait parfois pour l'énerver.

« Je veux dire, est-ce que tu peux oublier le règlement pour cette soirée ? » ajouta-t-il, intimidé par l'intensité de ses yeux bleus.

Pour toute réponse, elle se leva et lui tendit la main, sans le quitter des yeux, l'invitant clairement à quitter le restaurant.

« Ton dessert ? » lui dit-il en désignant l'assiette encore pleine.

« Pas grave. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour me satisfaire. Pas besoin de gâteau ce soir » lui répondit-elle en lui faisait un clin d'œil qui le fit presque rougir.

Ils sortirent du pub main dans la main et partirent se promener pour profiter de la fraîcheur de cette belle soirée d'été puis rentrèrent enlacés, s'arrêtant quasiment à chaque pas pour s'embrasser. Sa main qui enlaçait et caressait sa taille était chaude et la promenade qui avait commencé par quelques baisers timides n'avait pas pris longtemps pour devenir bien moins sage.

« Jack... » murmura-t-elle contre son épaule alors qu'il l'avait attiré tout contre lui et entrepris de l'embrasser depuis le lobe de son oreille jusqu'à la naissance de son cou.

« Hum, hum... » lui répondit-il distraitement.

« On pourrait nous voir... S'il-te-plaît, sois raisonnable » le supplia-t-elle.

« Pas envie ! » Il avait un air mutin qu'elle lui connaissait bien, celui qu'il avait quand il voulait faire une blague, et elle se dit qu'elle allait devoir être raisonnable pour eux deux.

« Jack ? » insista-t-elle.

« Oui ? » dit-il en continuant de l'embrasser.

« Il faudrait rentrer. Il est tard... »

Il l'attira tout contre lui et elle sentit une douce chaleur se diffuser dans tout son corps. Ses yeux plongèrent dans ceux de Sam et elle sentit toute sa volonté fondre d'un seul coup.

« C'est toi le chef, ce soir, ma douce. Je suis à tes ordres. »

Le cœur de Sam manqua un battement. Soit il était le plus grand enjôleur qu'elle ait connu, soit il était vraiment adorable. Elle penchait pour la deuxième option.

« Ma chambre » dit-elle, n'osant le regarder car elle se sentait rougir.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains et se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser tendre sur les lèvres. « Et ? » dit-il, attendant la suite.

« Et je voudrais que tu sois encore là quand je me réveillerai demain matin... » ajouta-t-elle timidement.

« Je ne l'entendais pas autrement, Sam » dit-il en l'enlaçant et en l'entraînant vers l'hôtel.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'ascenseur avec un couple de personnes âgées qui les observèrent du coin de l'œil lorsqu'ils y entrèrent en se tenant par la taille. Sam fut prise d'une furieuse envie de rire et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à son étage, elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. En sortant de l'ascenseur, Jack se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille : « La nuit va être longue, ma douce. » Il n'avait pas parlé si bas que les gens dans l'ascenseur ne puisse l'entendre et il se dit que tant qu'il y était... Il laissa glisser sa main le long de la hanche de Sam en une longue caresse langoureuse qui n'avait rien, mais vraiment rien d'accidentel. Ce faisant, il se retourna vers le couple plus âgé qui attendait que les portes de l'ascenseur se referment, leur adressa un grand sourire et leur souhaita une excellente nuit tout en choisissant d'ignorer l'expression totalement scandalisée qui se peignait sur leur visage.

« Je crois que je les ai choqué » dit-il innocemment à Sam en l'entraînant vers sa chambre.

« Tu es incorrigible ! » se sentit-elle obligée de répondre pour la forme tout en riant de l'incident.

« Et insatiable aussi... » rajouta-t-il en lui prenant le pass des mains et en ouvrant la porte. « Tu peux encore me dire bonne nuit et me mettre à la porte si tu as des remords... » Il voulait être sûr qu'elle ait envie de cette nuit autant que lui.

« Ça, aucune chance, mon Colonel, je t'ai, je te garde pour moi toute seule ce soir » dit-elle en l'attirant dans la chambre.

« Carter ! J'ai dit pas de mon Colonel ce soir ! » se fâcha-t-il gentiment en la poussant doucement contre le mur de l'entrée et en fermant la porte.

« Alors, pas de Carter non plus ! Dommage... Ça me fait toujours de l'effet quand tu m'appelles comme ça et j'adore que tu sois mon colonel... » remarqua-t-elle malicieusement.

« Espiègle en plus ! Ça va se payer ! » murmura-t-il à son oreille en commençant à déboutonner sa robe tout en l'embrassant.

Le baiser, de coquin qu'il était quand il s'était attaqué à ses lèvres, devint franchement torride quand il décida qu'il était largement temps de passer aux choses sérieuses et se mit à explorer sa bouche avec sa langue tout en dégrafant son soutien gorge d'un seul mouvement rapide. La robe gisait déjà aux pieds de Sam et elle n'avait donc plus qu'un tout petit bout de tissu sur elle et ses sandales. Il la pris dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit. « Pas très original, je sais » lui murmura-t-il en se glissant contre elle sur le lit. « Mais c'est la première option qui s'est présentée à moi... Cela dit » ajouta-t-il entre deux baisers et pendant qu'elle lui déboutonnait sa chemise, « si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée tout à l'heure, j'en ai plein d'autres à explorer... »

« Vantard ! » lui lança-t-elle en le couvrant de baisers.


	2. Chapter 2

Parenthèse – Chapitre 2 – Rated M : ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là...

Avertissements :

Pas de correction par un béta reader pour ce chapitre. Mes excuses d'avance pour toutes les coquilles :-/

Ce chapitre est rated M mais n'est pas nécessaire pour lire le premier chapitre et l'épilogue.

_Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'au lit. « Pas très original, je sais » lui murmura-t-il en se glissant contre elle sur le lit. « Mais c'est la première option qui s'est présentée à moi... Cela dit » ajouta-t-il entre deux baisers et pendant qu'elle lui déboutonnait sa chemise, « si tu n'es pas trop fatiguée tout à l'heure, j'en ai plein d'autres à explorer... »_

_« Vantard ! » lui lança-t-elle en le couvrant de baisers._

Elle avait entrepris de lui ôter ses vêtements très lentement, tout en l'embrassant sur chaque nouvelle partie de son corps qu'elle découvrait et Jack était entrain de se demander s'il avait déjà subi torture plus élaborée. Elle se fâcha quand il essaya de la renverser sur le dos et de prendre l'avantage. « Non, mon colonel, pas si vite ! » lui dit-elle d'un air mutin. « Une parole donnée ne se reprend pas. C'est moi qui dirige les opérations... Tu bougeras quand je le dirai ! » ajouta-t-elle triomphalement.

Jack la regarda abasourdi. Il avait sans le vouloir créé un monstre ! Pensa-t-il en souriant. « Où as-tu mis Carter ? Ça ne peut pas être elle. Toujours respectueuse de son supérieur... » lui demanda-t-il en la chatouillant. Sam se mit à rire. « Et pas de gloussement, Major ! » lui rappela-t-il pour la énième fois. « Tu sais bien que ça devient dangereux pour toi quand tu te mets à glousser. C'est le genre de chose qui me fait oublier toutes les convenances... Oui, et ça aussi... » rajouta-t-il en sentant ses mains caresser son torse et descendre doucement vers son abdomen. Elle entreprit de dégrafer son jean et passa ses mains à l'arrière de son pantalon pour le lui enlever dans une long caresse.

« J'aime mieux ça » dit-elle avec un sourire de satisfaction, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. « Maintenant, on est à égalité ! »

Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui et il sentit la caresse de ses seins sur sa poitrine. Une torture de plus, pensa-t-il en essayant de rester stoïque. Il ferma les yeux. « J'aime mon corps quand il est avec le tien », l'entendit-il lui murmurer.

Il ouvrit les yeux, étonné. Elle venait de citer le premier vers d'un poème de E.E. Cummings. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'être avec moi pour ça, Sam, ton corps est parfait ! » Combien d'officiers avait-il vu la regarder lors des réunions à Washington, la convoiter du regard et combien de fois il avait eu à serrer les poings de rage à l'idée qu'ils avaient le droit de la courtiser quand cela lui était interdit !

« C'est faux. Je n'aime pas mon corps. Il a plein de défauts. Mais quand je suis avec toi, je ne les vois plus. Je vois qu'il est fait pour toi. Le reste n'a plus d'importance. C'est nouveau pour moi... J'aime ton corps aussi. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire tendre en continuant de citer le poème tout en traçant avec son index la courbe de son épaule pour descendre le long de son bras. Elle entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens et vint poser sa tête contre son épaule après y avoir déposé un baiser humide.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis la fit descendre en une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume dans son dos, ce qui la fit frémir de désir. Il la renversa sur le dos et se dit que la torture qu'elle lui avait fait subir valait bien qu'il lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Il lui attrapa les mains et les maintint au-dessus de sa tête tout en déposant un baiser langoureux sur ses lèvres chaudes. Sam eu d'un seul coup l'impression que son cerveau était en surchauffe. Plus moyen d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes... Quand il lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se mit à explorer sa bouche avec sa langue, elle eu carrément l'impression qu'elle ne savait même plus comment respirer. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, du reste ! A chaque fois qu'il entrait dans son espace vital, c'était comme si son cerveau n'imprimait plus que des pages blanches. Et il devait le savoir car elle voyait son regard amusé et fier de lui à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans son labo en la saluant d'un « Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Carter ? », sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait se remettre au travail que lorsqu'il se serait décidé à partir. Alors, ce qu'il lui faisait là, c'était carrément du sabotage ! Elle gémit sous son baiser et il se redressa un peu pour l'observer, amusé. « J'aime t'embrasser là » dit-il en touchant ses lèvres de son index, « et là » ajouta-t-il en déposant un baiser dans son cou, « et aussi ici », en mordillant la pointe d'un sein, ce qui la fit protester pour la forme, « et encore là... » Sa bouche descendit le long de son ventre. Il passa ses mains sous l'élastique de sa culotte de dentelle et la lui enleva doucement puis il retira rapidement son caleçon et revint se lover tout contre elle. Il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer tout contre lui.

Le contact de sa peau contre celle de Sam envoya à celle-ci une vague de désir irrépressible. Elle n'avait jamais voulu un homme autant que lui. C'était inexplicable à ses yeux de scientifique : tout ça avait beau pouvoir s'expliquer par la chimie, pourquoi lui ? Dès leur premier contact, elle avait eu l'impression que son corps était électrifié. Elle avait eu beau essayé de se défaire de cette addiction, rien n'y avait fait, ni la logique, ni la raison, ni la distance, ni même le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis leur première rencontre. A quoi bon lutter ? De toute manière, elle n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir. Tout son corps était tendu vers lui, dans l'attente de se sentir encore plus proche de lui qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà, enlacés, peau contre peau.

« Jack ? » murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Il l'embrassa dans le cou pour toute réponse. « Je sais qu'on a toute la nuit. Je ne suis pas contre les câlins mais j'ai attendu trop longtemps ce moment... S'il-te-plaît » supplia-t-elle, « maintenant... » Elle n'eut pas à supplier davantage. Sa bouche s'empara de ses lèvres et elle n'eut que le temps de sentir sa cuisse se glisser entre ses jambes. Il se glissa en elle, la tenant toujours au creux de ses bras. Elle haleta, surprise qu'il ait réagit instantanément à ses désirs puis se laissa submerger par le plaisir d'être enfin à lui, par son parfum enivrant, le bonheur d'être dans ses bras musclés et le feu qui montait inexorablement au creux de ses hanches. Celui-là même qui s'était mis à couver dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras et embrassée en plein rue tout à l'heure avant de rentrer à l'hôtel, celui qu'elle avait prit pour un brasier et qui n'était en fait que le départ d'un incendie incontrôlable.

« Jack ? » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. « Encore. »

« Encore ? » la taquina-t-il, en lui chatouillant le cou avec son nez, un sourire de triomphe sur son beau visage. « Tu es consciente que je ne vais pas m'arrêter tant que tu n'auras pas crié grâce, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je sais » gémit-elle, le cerveau embrumé par le désir. Mais tu dois savoir toi aussi que je ne demanderai pas grâce » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. « Si tout ça doit arriver – si nous devons enfreindre les règles – autant le faire bien. Je veux que tu me laisses sans force. Je ne veux pas regretter un seul instant. Fais-moi l'amour comme si ça devait être la seule fois de notre vie » ajouta-t-elle, un sourire triste sur les lèvres, en appuyant encore plus ses hanches contre celles de Jack, envoyant une décharge de chaleur à travers tout son corps.

Quand elle essaya plus tard de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé ensuite, ses souvenirs étaient flous mais empreints de beaucoup de douceur. Elle se souvenait de sensations plutôt que de gestes : les baisers de Jack qui lui brûlaient la peau, sa langue explorant sa bouche, cherchant à susciter, renouveler la passion, encore et encore, la sensation de perdre le fils du temps, d'être coupée du monde extérieur, le sentiment merveilleux de légèreté dans ses bras, comme si ses pieds ne devaient désormais plus jamais toucher le sol, ses mains à la fois chaudes et douces mais aussi fermes et exigeantes sur son corps, qui la guidaient, la tenaient tout contre lui, la passion toujours renouvelée et enfin la volupté de l'orgasme.

« Tu m'as vraiment laissé sans force, tu sais, ma belle » lui dit-il en riant alors qu'ils étaient étendus sur le lit. La tête de Sam reposait sur son épaule, sa main posée sur son torse et elle avait passé une de ses longues jambes sur celles de Jack.

Elle leva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire. « Pareil pour moi. Et je n'ai même pas demandé grâce ! » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton triomphant, en plongeant ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens.

« Dans ce cas » lui dit-il, en l'attirant sur lui, « tu dois bien comprendre que le jeu n'est pas terminé... Pas question que je te laisse gagner cette partie-là ! »

Elle lui adressa un large sourire, en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui. « Si j'étais toi, je ne jouerai pas trop au macho, mon bon monsieur. Je suis plus jeune, en meilleure forme et bien plus souple que toi... Et, je suis une femme... »

« Et donc ? » l'incita-t-il à poursuivre, en levant les sourcils.

« Et bien, mon colonel, je suis plus endurante à ce jeu-là que toi... bien plus endurante ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Parenthèse – Epilogue

Rated T

Le lendemain matin, ils s'installèrent côte à côte dans l'avion qui les ramenait à Colorado Springs. Sam avait sommeillé sur l'épaule de Jack dans le taxi et le café que l'hôtesse leur offrir dès qu'ils eurent décollé fut le bienvenu.

Ils n'avaient quasiment pas dormi de la nuit – s'assoupissant seulement quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, juste pour le plaisir de l'avoir fait au moins une fois – ne voulant pas gâcher les précieuses minutes qui leur restaient. La nuit avait été douce mais longue et au petit matin, ils n'avaient même pas pu se séparer, prenant leur douche ensemble dans la gigantesque douche à l'italienne de la chambre de Sam, une douche qui avait duré bien plus longtemps qu'il n'était nécessaire. C'est seulement quelques minutes avant le départ pour l'aéroport que Jack était retourné dans sa chambre pour boucler son sac.

Ils avaient beaucoup parlé cette nuit-là, de tout ce qui les rapprochait, ne faisant aucun projet, profitant seulement du plaisir d'être ensemble, ne prononçant pas une seule fois le fatidique « je t'aime » même lors des moments de plaisir les plus intenses. L'un comme l'autre savait que c'était une expression vide de sens. Être avec l'autre les rendait heureux. Point final. Pas besoin de se faire des promesses qu'ils ne pourraient probablement pas tenir. Ils savaient qu'ils devraient se contenter des moments qu'ils partageaient déjà à la base de Cheyenne Mountain ou en mission, des petits riens qui avait changé leur existence pour la rendre plus belle depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, quelques instants de tendresse et de complicité dans un monde régit par les règles et le devoir. Les incursions de Jack dans le labo de Sam qui la rendaient souvent dingue quand il cherchait à la distraire de ses projets, les déjeuners au mess quand il soudoyait le cuisinier pour s'assurer qu'elle aurait bien de la jell-o bleue et pas verte ou rose, même les réunions de préparation de mission dans la salle de conférence où ils étaient toujours assis l'un à côté de l'autre et où parfois, allez savoir pourquoi, son genou touchait le sien et s'attardait un peu trop longtemps selon les convenances. C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient, ça, et le souvenir de Washington.

Quand ils eurent fini de prendre leur petit déjeuner, Sam posa sa main sur celle de Jack. La caresse le finit frissonner. Il se retourna vers elle d'un air interrogateur. La main de Sam tremblait légèrement sur la sienne.

« Jack, personne ne doit savoir... Je n'ai pas honte de ce qui s'est passé mais si quelqu'un venait à l'apprendre... Tu es mon supérieur et tu es un homme : ils te rendraient responsable... »

« Je sais... Ce qui se passe à Washington reste à Washington, Sam. On n'en reparlera plus. Mais sache toutefois que je ne regrette rien, que je n'ai pas honte d'avoir enfreint le règlement et que je ne pourrais pas oublier une seule seconde ce qui s'est passé dans ta chambre cette nuit » lui dit-il en prenant sa main et en y déposant un tendre baiser. Il reposa ensuite sa main sur l'accoudoir et reporta son attention sur le trajet de l'avion sur son écran. Sam ouvrit son ordinateur portable et se mit à travailler sur un de ses nombreux projets. Lorsqu'ils descendirent de l'avion, ils étaient redevenus le Colonel Jack O'Neill et le Major Samantha Carter. Leur soirée à Washington resterait ce qu'elle devait être : une parenthèse.

FIN


End file.
